In general, a suction muffler is disposed at a location at which the suction muffler can receive oil for lubrication and cooling, which is sprayed from above in the compressor casing.
When the oil is drawn into the suction muffler, the temperature of a refrigerant gas that is drawn into the suction muffler may be increased, decreasing the density of the refrigerant, and thus, refrigeration capacity may be decreased.
Furthermore, when an amount of the drawn oil increases, oil escaping from a discharging side to a system side which is outside the compressor may be increased, so that lubrication in a driving unit of the compressor may be insufficient and thermal efficiency may be decreased due to attachment of the oil inside a heat exchanger of a cooling circuit, and thus, performance and reliability may be decreased.
Thus, according to the Patent Document 1, in order to prevent the oil adhering to a wall face of the suction muffler from entering into a lower refrigerant suction port, an enclosing member is secured to a casing of the suction muffler.